


Devils trill

by Hopetess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetess/pseuds/Hopetess
Summary: Harry plays the Devils Trill. Waiting for his mate to come and pick him up.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 22





	Devils trill

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall at the start of dinner. He was sitting on the platform right in front of were the teachers sat. He had what it looked like it be a violin at his side. He flick's his wrist and the musical bass line starts to play. He picks up his violin at starts to play. He closes his eyes as he plays.  
All the pure bloods knew what the song was. They also know what the song means. That is when Hermione stands up at yells " that's the devils trill how on earth can he know how to play it. I can't even do it." She is really pissed off because some one could do something she could not do. She did not like it at all. Not one bit.  
All the Death Eaters children knew that when Harry played it that meant that the Dark Lord was coming. He was just the distraction for the main event.  
When the song was finished the doors of the Great Hall swings open to show Lord Voldemort himself in all his glory standing there.  
Harry puts his violin back into it's case very calmly. Like The Dark Lord wasn't even there. It made everyone in the hall very worried what he was doing. Was he going to kill Voldemort now. They just were not sure.  
The Dark Lord starts walking up the aisle until he was half way up the hall. He stops and opens his arms and Harry flies into them. Voldemort brought him to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Harry snuggled up into his chest. He looks up at Tom and smiles. Tom looks down at Harry and smiles back at him.  
HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW.  
When I see everyone coming into the hall I know that it was time, but I wanted to make sure that everyone was there. I looked around for a few moments and found it was time for the my big moment. I just had to do this. Tom was coming and I could not let him down. He is counting on me. I flick my wrist and the bass line starts to play. I just can't wait to see the look on Hermione's face when I start to play. 'Wont she be pissed off. I just can't wait for it. Here it comes. Yes oh so sweet isn't Tom?'  
'Yes love it is. Just a little bet longer and I will be there to pick you up. All right my Raven.'  
'Good, because you know how much I want to see you.'  
The song was over and the whole hall was quite for once. It was so odd. But I really didn't care at this point all I care about is when my mate was going to get there.  
' I'm done Tom. When are you getting here.'  
' Now love. I'm coming right know. Put your stuff away, and come to me.'   
'I'm coming love.' I start to put my violin away. I walked up to Tom. Tom opens his arms for me. I fly into them felling so at home and safe in thous arms. He pulls me into his chest. I can hear the gasps from everyone in the hall, but I really don't care. I was right where I wonted to be in my mates arms. I had to pull away just to see the look on everyone's faces. Tom could tell what I wanted to do, so he turned me around, but still holding on to me. The only thing I could think was 'life was great.'  
NORMAL POINT OF VIEW  
Everyone just looked at Harry not really believing what they where seeing. All the doors and windows were warded closed. No one was going anywhere. Some people were stuck to their sits, so in other words they couldn't get up even if they wanted to.  
Dumbledore just had the look of disbelief on his aged face. He just couldn't believe what was going on right in front of him. Than the only thing he could think was that Harry was under Voldemort's control some how. All he needed to do was get Harry out of Voldemort's control. But how he had no idea, but he was going to try at least. He just had to get his weapon back.  
"Harry my boy, what are you doing. Don't you know that you are supposed to kill Voldemort not hug him. Now is your chance Harry. Do it and save the world like you meant to do." He pleaded with the boy.  
"Why would I want to kill my mate, Headmaster?" Harry asked him smooth and sweet.  
" Harry you don't know what you are saying. He must have you under something. Can't you see that? Just come to me Harry we can get you fixed up, but first must kill Voldemort." The Headmaster was just trying to get his pawn back. He could not let everything fall apart now. When he was so close to ruling the world.  
THE END.


End file.
